Regreso de Sentimientos Sepultados
by Sarah Alya Black
Summary: James parece haber olvidado los sentimientos que sentía por Lily. La joven Gryffie se ha dado cuenta pero ¿cómo esta viviendo ella esta situación? [Lily Evans x James Potter] [2 de 2] Read & Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnerbros, sólo el personaje de Marie me pertenece._**

* * *

**Prisionera de mis sentimientos **

Una chica subió las escaleras en dirección la sala común de Gryffindor, apresurada, mientras su cabellera castaña, llena de rizos, se mecía sobre sus hombros a su ritmo frenético al igual que su respiración. Le dio la contraseña a la señora gorda, que protegía el acceso, para poder entrar, con el aliento entrecortado y en cuanto el cuadro se apartó para dejarle paso, divisó a su mejor amiga. Allí estaba. Donde la había dejado hacía media hora. Mirando por la ventana, como caían los copos fríos y blancos de nieve, que cubrían todo el castillo anunciando la llegada de las vacaciones navideñas. Vio como volvía a suspirar. ¿cuál era este ya¿el ciento vigésimo séptimo suspiro en una sola mañana? Se acercó a ella. Tenía los brazos cruzados encima del alfeizar de la ventana y su cabeza entre ellos.

- ¿Se han ido ya?

La chica no se sorprendió de que su amiga hubiese notado su presencia antes de que la llamara. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, y miró a su amiga, esperando que esta la mirara con sus característicos ojos, pero estos estaban tapados por su cabellera pelirroja.

Respiró hondo.

- Sabes de sobras que no se van hasta el medio día. — contestó pausadamente

-Si ... lo sé, Marie

Su voz sonó distante, ausente ... el mismo estado en el que se encontraba su propietaria.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya, Lils? — preguntó la castaña mirando a su amiga que sonrió amargamente

- Ya no le intereso ...

- Si no hubieses estado jugando y se lo hubieses dicho antes no se hubiese cansado de esperar. — le reprochó.

En los labios de Lily, la sonrisa amarga se acentuó. No hacía falta que su amiga se encargara de recordárselo, de esa faena ya se encargaban su cabeza y su corazón, que después de siete años se habían puesto de acuerdo para torturarla al ver como el chico que siempre había rechazado, y en el fondo amado, ahora había perdido todo el interés por ella.

El recuerdo de las Navidades pasadas en Hogwarts se evocaron en su pensamiento haciéndola retroceder hasta recordar una escena muy familiar y que había vivido durante seis años, pero que, extrañamente, este año no era así. Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de una expresión de nostalgia al acordarse como un chico de pelo alborotado se había despedido de ella antes de irse a casa, a pasar las navidades con su familia, cada año de una manera diferente y especial. Pero ese año no era así. Y ese simple hecho hacía añicos su corazón y desgarraba su pecho.

- me resulta extraño que Potter no se haya despedido de ti — dijo Marie.

Lily levantó sus ojos verdes esmeralda y los clavó en su amiga, que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento.

- si ... parece inverosímil ... — susurró bajando la vista hacía sus pies y luego clavarla en el paisaje blanco y frío que se distinguía desde la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor, haciendo un contraste extraño por los colores rojos y dorados más el calor que desprendía la chimenea en la sala. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, sintiendo un extraño vació en su cuerpo.

- díselo.

Lily miró de reojo a su amiga. ¿Decir el qué¿A quién?

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Marie? — preguntó encarando a su amiga para después ponerle una mano en la frente tomándole la temperatura al entender esa simple palabra.

La chica meneo su cabeza efusivamente haciendo bailar sus rizos castaños de un lado a otro para afirmar.

- te estoy hablando enserio, Lils. No me gusta verte así, y que más da ... ¿qué puedes perderte en arriesgar? El "no" ya lo tienes.

- Pero ...

- Venga Lily ... — insistió Marie

La chica clavó sus ojos castaños en Lily que desvió la mirada. Le frustraba esa situación. Le resultaba imposible pensar que después de tantos años, James Potter hubiese perdido todo el interés en su mejor amiga. Y ella ... ahora que había admitido lo que sentía por él, que estaba dispuesta a salir con él si se lo pedía al ver que había madurado ...Y resultaba que él ya no quería nada con ella, y Lily en vez de luchar por ello, se encerraba en sus recuerdos y sentimientos.

- voy a dar una vuelta — sentenció Lily, sacando de sus pensamientos a Marie.

-Te acompaño.

- Eh ... ah, no, no, prefiero ir sola ... — dijo nerviosamente la pelirroja.

Marie ladeó la cabeza. Eso no le cuadraba para nada.

- solo ... es que ... quiero pensar un rato tranquilamente — se excusó Lily al ver la expresión de desconcierto en su amiga que sonrió con complicidad al oír el pretexto.

Lily salió por el retrato de la señora gorda andando con un paso lento, desanimado. Levantó su mano hasta tocar la fría piedra de la pared. Siempre solía hacerlo. Le gustaba pasar sus dedos, mientras andaba, por esas piedras viejas y llenas de historia. Una leyenda que narraban cada día con su voz muda, inaudible para personas como ella y a la vez tan viva y real que podías llegar a percibirla ... a palparla ... Y ella quería hacerlo. Quería conocer y escuchar esos miles de cuentos que esperaban ansiosos un oyente capaz de percibir su inaudible voz. Era lo que había deseado siempre ... pero ahora había algo que deseaba mucho más ...

Se detuvo en seco, sin dejar de tocar la piedra de la pared que la mantenía atada a la realidad inconscientemente. Bajó sus ojos silenciosamente hasta clavarlos a sus pies, dejando así que su cabello rojo cubriese su rostro por completo como un velo escarlata. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿por qué? Ahora que ella había aceptado lo que sentía ¿por qué él tenia que olvidarse de ella precisamente ahora?

- ¡Mierda! — murmuró inaudiblemente.

Lily recargó su espalda contra la pared sintiendo la fría piedra sobre su piel.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la pelirroja que intentaba contener las lagrimas y entender esa laguna que sentía. Se sentía vacía ... muy vacía ... ¿por qué?

Un simple nombre alteró sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y los clavo en el suelo, también de piedra, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos verdes esmeralda hasta llegar al suelo donde se rompió con la misma facilidad que se había quebrado ella al ver la frialdad de la persona que ... ¿Amaba?

Algo en su estomago se removió, era una sensación extraña y nueva para ella ... Muchas veces había querido preguntarle a Marie, pero era incapaz de expresar lo que provocaba esa sacudida en ella ... era algo más que vació, pero algo menos que soledad ...

Respiró fuertemente, y volvió a cerrar los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que pedían permiso para poder ser libradas y poder recorrer sus mejillas hasta la liberación. Lentamente volvió a levantar la cabeza y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, reprimiendo sus ganas de sollozar como hacía tiempo que no lo realizaba cuando el sol la observaba ... como hacía tiempo que lo realizaba cada noche bajo los ojos inexistentes de la luna muda que guardaba en su afonía ese secreto que Lily escondía, encubriendo las lágrimas que ella derramaba sobre su almohada empapándola en silencio para que nadie supiera de su anhelo ... para acabar siendo prisionera de ese sentimiento que la atormentaba y esas palabras que quería confesar ...

Se separó de la pared con vigor. Los pequeños pies de Lily empezaron a danzar con determinación, con pequeños pasos ágiles que seguían una línea imaginaria pero existente que la guiaban hasta su destino.

El corazón de la joven Gryffindor palpitaba con rapidez, nerviosismo y ansiedad. Había tomado una decisión ¿Acertada o errónea? Por primera vez, ella no era capaz de contestar a una pregunta tan sencilla ... Podía sufrir por culpa de esa decisión, lo sabía y lo tenía presente ... pero también sufría y se desangraba acallándolo todo. Además ... el amor es sinónimo de sufrimiento y ella, no podía negar la evidencia, estaba enamorada de la persona que más odiaba.

No podía seguir así ... ¿o si?

Lily estuvo a punto de detener sus pasos, pero ... No. Debía hacerlo, ya no era poder ahora era deber.

Un frío helado la traspasó al acercarse cada vez más a la salida del castillo donde las puertas estaban abiertas, dejando pasar esa brisa gélida y ver ese paisaje blanco, que Lily adoraba. Se abrazó a si misma intentando darse un poco de calor a si, sin mucho éxito. Sintió que ese viento enfriaba un poco más sus pensamientos. Estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Se paró al comienzo de la escalinata y miró a su alrededor observando y a la vez, sin ver nada. Sus ojos solo buscaban un objetivo, pero este parecía escondido demasiado bien para que ella pudiera encontrarle. Su corazón se encogió ¿podía ser que ya se hubiese ido? No ... Lily suplicó mentalmente y rezó todo lo que sabía para que él siguiera allí.

- Por merlín ... que no se haya ido ... — repitió una vez más, saliendo fuera del castillo.

El frío se caló más adentro suyo y empezó a temblar sintiendo la nieve caer sobre su melena roja y sus mejillas. Extendió una mano dejando que algunos copos cayeran sobre su palma y los observó unos segundos, para después seguir con la búsqueda, sintiendo su pecho oprimiéndose por la ansia y el nerviosismo.

Por un momento, sintió como si su corazón quisiera salir por su pecho y su estomago subir hacia su boca mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta al divisar al chico que le había quitado el sueño tantas incontables noches.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies ya habían empezado a andar hacia esa dirección, donde cuatro amigos hablaban animadamente, bromeaban y reían juntos, pero solo uno había captado todos los sentidos de la premio anual.  
Lily detuvo sus pasos a escasos metros de él, observándolo en silencio. Su cabello negro azabache totalmente alborotado estaba cubierto por un gorro de lana que dejaba escapar algunos de esos rebeldes mechones de pelo, sus gafas escondían unos ojos castaños claros, iba cubierto con una capa y una bufanda con rallas rojas y amarillas, típica de Gryffindor. Lily soltó un imperceptible suspiro y avanzó un paso más antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

- Potter ... — lo llamó sintiendo que volvía a aparecer ese nudo en su garganta cuando el se giró para mirarla, con el desconcierto dibujado en su cara — ¿podemos hablar?

_**Continuará ...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno **... ¿**opiniones Quiero saber si os a gustado o no Acepto todo tipo de reviews y críticas _siempre que no sean ofensivas_ **ùú).**  
Besos de chocolate

**_Sarah Black_**  



	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnerbros._**

* * *

**.:.:.:. Buscando las palabras exactas .:.:.:.**

- Potter ... — lo llamó sintiendo que volvía a aparecer ese nudo en su garganta cuando el se giró para mirarla con el desconcierto dibujado en su cara — ¿podemos hablar?

El chico frunció el entrecejo haciendo que algunos mechones rebeldes cayesen sobre sus gafas que escondían unos ojos castaños claros que miraban a Lily sorprendidos. No había hecho nada para que ella con su autoridad de prefecta pudiese regañarle, o pegarle uno de sus típicos sermones que durante seis años había tenido que aguantar. ¿Que querría?

- claro, dime. — dijo cuando por fin consiguió volver del ensueño en que se había perdido entre los ojos verde esmeralda de la joven Gryffindor.

Lily miró a los chicos que rodeaban a James Potter, todos la miraban con extrañeza, el que más lo hacía era un chico de ojos grises y cabello negro que le caía elegantemente sobre ellos, alto y el mejor amigo del chico de cabello rebelde. A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel con aspecto enfermizo que más que extrañado parecía sorprendido, y por último un chico de cabello rubio y ojos castaño oscuro, bajito y rellenito que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- esto ... ¿podría ser ... sin Black, Lupin y Pettigrew? — preguntó mirando a los chicos respectivamente — en privado ... — aclaró un poco nerviosa.

James miró a sus amigos y asintió.

- claro, sígueme. — dijo empezando a andar seguido de la pelirroja, yéndose de allí bajo las atentas miradas del chico de ojos plateados y el de mirada dorada.

La nieve crujía bajo sus botas y zapatos mientras que del cielo seguía cayendo más, amontonándose poco a poco. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Te parece bien aquí? — preguntó el chico parándose cerca del lago, que estaba totalmente congelado por las bajas temperaturas, en un lugar apartado de los demás grupos de gente que se despedían de sus amigos ya que no se verían por las vacaciones de invierno.

- Si ... aquí va bien ... — dijo la muchacha mirando a todos los lados un poco turbada.

- ¿Y bien? — pidió impaciente

- Mira ... eh ... yo quería decirte que ... que si tu y yo ... si tu y yo ... — Lily sentía que a cada momento sus mejillas empezaban a arder más - ¿te parecería bien que montáramos una fiesta a la vuelta de vacaciones? Ya que siendo premios anuales quizás nos dejan ...

James la miró y por unos segundos adoptó una expresión de tristeza que se desvaneció al instante. Por un momento, por unos minutos ... la descabellada ilusión de que Lilianne Evans sentía algo más por el había captado todos sus sentidos, y su corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente. Pero sólo era eso una ilusión. Desvió sus ojos y se dedico a observar a un grupo de alumnos que se abrazaban y se despedían como si esa fuese la última vez que se fueran a ver.

- por mi esta bien. — dijo con tono neutro — ¿sólo querías eso? — preguntó en un tono que dejaba más que notar que esperaba que hubiese algo más.

- No, nada más — mintió Lily observando sus pies evitando que el chico pudiese ver sus ojos resguardándolos con su cabellera pelirroja que le cubría el rostro.

James la miró y empezó a andar para reencontrarse con sus amigos con el corazón lleno de desengaño y construyendo un muro para evitar que de sus labios escaparan palabras que si fueran rechazadas podrían causarle mucho dolor.

Lily sin levantar los ojos sintió los pies de James pisando la nieve blanca dejando las marcas de sus botas, marcas que serían cubiertas y borradas por la nieve que caía armoniosa y lentamente del cielo cubierto de nubes escondiendo el sol, pero no se borrarían con tanta facilidad las señales que ambos se habían dejado en sus respectivas almas, que eran como esas viejas heridas que nunca llegaban a cerrarse del todo y que se reabrían cada vez que se cruzaban, que se miraban y por dentro esas lesiones se desangraban dolorosamente.

La pelirroja suspiró dejando escapar una bocanada de aire. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo¿No había decidido decirle lo que sentía por el? Se sentía contrariada. Ahora que estaba a tiempo de confesarlo, se echaba atrás. Quería contárselo, necesitaba hacerlo, sentía que si no lo hacía el pecho le explotaría por la presión de seguir callando esos sentimientos tan fuertes que experimentaba por ese Gryffindor, pero en cambio tenía miedo, un miedo inmenso. No era miedo a sentirse rechazada, que también lo tenía pero que no era para nada comparable al miedo que sentía por solo imaginarse que James la rechazara con la misma frialdad que la había tratado todo ese tiempo, de ver esa frialdad expresada en sus ojos. Por eso no lo había querido mirar a los ojos antes, era ese miedo lo que le impedía llevar a cabo su propósito.

Lentamente, Lily, levantó los ojos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. James se había parado a escasos metros de donde se encontraba ella, dándole la espalda.

James se giró con lentitud, una lentitud que torturaba a la prefecta que sentía su corazón desbocado sobre su pecho, resonándole en sus oídos, latiendo en todo su ser.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el se quedó quieto, cara a cara delante de ella, sin dejar de preguntarse por qué demonios lo hacía. Tenía que irse de allí, sabía que si se quedaba más rato observándola, sus defensas fallarían, que todo lo que había conseguido ese curso acabaría tirándolo por la borda. Ahora que había conseguido mantener bajo control lo que sentía por Lily Evans, que había madurado y que había conseguido dejar atrás esa obsesión de pedirle cada dos por tres que saliera con él, que había podido distanciarse de ella para intentar olvidarla ... ¡No¡No podía desperdiciar todo ese tiempo! Sin embargo, esos meses había podido comprobar que no resultaba nada fácil olvidarla. Durante seis años pocas veces eran las que se había topado con ella por casualidad por Hogwarts, y en cambio ese último curso parecía que se hiciese la encontradiza, pero él había podido evitar que se descontrolasen todos sus sentidos delante de ella.

Cerró los ojos instantáneamente. Tenía la imagen de ella, ahora delante suyo, gravada en su mente. Tenía su pelo rojo lleno de copos de nieve que parecían que jugasen al escondite entre sus cabellos color fuego, sedosos o eso siempre le habían parecido. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda que demostraban a cada momento lo que sentía, que parecían el espejo de sus sentimientos, y que tantas veces lo habían confundido, esos ojos que lo habían perseguido día y noche, sin dejarlo descansar y que hacían que sólo por una contemplación suya su cuerpo se estremeciese bajo su atenta mirada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y que tantas veces había conseguido él que se le tiñesen del mismo color que su cabellera, adoraba conseguir eso, le parecía tan ... encantador. Y sus labios entreabiertos, tan sugerentes, que parecían a punto de decirle algo y a la vez no pronunciaban nada. Y ese aroma tan característico suyo, que lo embriagaba cuando estaban cerca, muy cerca, cosa que ocurría pocas veces. Como ahora.

¿Cómo ahora?

James abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada hasta toparlos con otros que estaban muy cerca suyo.

Lily al ver como James cerraba los ojos, se había acercado hasta él sin que se percatase. Pero ahora sentía esos ojos castaños clavados fijamente en ella provocándole un ligero temblor, que no se molestó en disimular. Abrió la boca para decir de una vez por todas lo que había venido a decirle pero uno de los dedos de él, se posó sobre sus labios, estremeciéndola por el roce y desconcertándola.

James percibió ese ligero temblor en la chica, pero prefirió pensar que había sido provocado por el frío antes que darse nuevamente falsas esperanzas. Se quedo así, observándola, memorizando cada rasgo, gravándolo a fuego en su mente. Estaba a punto de hacer una gran estupidez, y lo sabía. Ya había intentado olvidarla de muchas maneras, y ninguna había sido factible. Cuando salía con otras chicas no podía evitar imaginarse que era ella a quien besaba, a quien acariciaba, a quien abrazaba ... no podía evitar pensar que esos cabellos en los que enredaba sus dedos eran los de ella, que esos ojos que observaba eran los de ella, que esos labios de los que bebía eran los de ella ... solo ella.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando centrarse. Quizás ... solo quizás, si Lily lo rechazaba una vez más, cualquier esperanza que quedara aun en su corazón despareciese de una vez y pudiese enterrarla en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos por fin.

- Evans — la llamó en tono suave clavando sus ojos en ella, mientras sentía los nervios concentrados en su estomago.

Lily sin embargo sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más esa mirada, intensa, seria, penetrante. Tan poco típica en él.

La Gryffindor no supo como sus piernas consiguieron aguantar su cuerpo cuando, con lentitud, acercó sus caras hasta que sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban, confundiéndose. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero a la vez ninguno de los dos quería estar junto al otro.

Eso era una locura.

Si estaban distanciados se sentían vacíos, sin ánimos, anhelando poder estar en contacto piel contra piel, se llenaban de esa profunda laguna que los absorbía en la soledad ... Pero si estaban juntos ese irrefrenable miedo que últimamente les invadía aparecía de nuevo extendiéndose por cada rincón de su ser, el roce de sus cuerpos los estremecía hasta la médula, y sus corazones latían aun ritmo frenético y desorbitado ...

La respiración de Lily hizo cosquillas a los labios de él que estaba confundido por la reacción de ella, por acercarse a él, tan próxima que casi podía contar el numero de pecas que habían en su cara, de manera voluntaria. No era momento de dudas, y James lo sabía. Iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad. Aunque luego terminase llevándose una merecida bofetada.

Acercó aun más sus caras hasta que sus labios se rozaron. James se sorprendió cuando Lily cerró los ojos abandonándose a las sensaciones que le provocaba ese sencillo roce en sus labios. Siguió rozando su boca contra la de ella, con suaves rozamientos sin atreverse a más, y a la vez deleitándose con ese juego que le resultaba tan irreal y a la vez que le era tan anhelado.

Si James estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la pelirroja, el sentir las manos de ella aferrándose a su capa y tirando de él para luego apretar sus labios contra los suyos, lo descolocó por completo, pero se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos, dejando que ella lo besase.

Horas, minutos, segundos ... El tiempo había desparecido para ambos cuando por fin sus labios se juntaron en un roce mucho más íntimo donde se entregaban mutuamente, olvidando sus miedos, sus dudas, sus temores ... olvidándose del mundo salvo de ellos mismos, entregándose así el uno al otro para demostrarse lo que no eran capaces de confesarse. Amor ... un amor infinito que latía en silencio y que crecía día a día escondido, pero vivo, latiendo en cada gota de su sangre, marcado a fuego en cada poro de su piel. Sus bocas se movían despacio, bebiendo el uno del otro, disfrutando del tiempo que pasaba sin importarles que en ese momento pudiese llegar la fin del mundo mientras pudiesen seguir demostrándose lo que sentían de esa forma tan dulce.

Pero en cuanto sus pulmones empezaron a pedir renovar el oxigeno, ambos tuvieron que separarse con las respiraciones entrecortadas, las mejillas ardientes pero a la vez intentando que la distancia fuese la mínima, sintiendo como sus cuerpos pedían el calor del otro.

James soltó un suspiro que acarició los labios rojos de Lily, la cual se mordió el inferior sin apartar sus ojos verde esmeralda de los castaños avellana de él. Tenían tanto por decirse y ninguna palabra que les sirviera para expresar lo que sentían. Mil expresiones pasaban a la misma velocidad frenética por su mente pero sus gargantas y sus cuerdas vocales parecían no ser capaces de formar ningún sonido.

Poco a poco volvieron a acercarse de nuevo, mezclando otra vez sus jadeos, que a esas temperaturas eran vahos, pero sin dejar que sus labios se rozasen ni un milímetro. Dulce tortura. Por querer volver a probarse, y a la vez por querer mantener ese juego de miradas con lo que decían todo y al vez nada.

- James ... — dijo Lily con los dedos de su mano derecha enredados en los cabellos de él sin saber en que momento la había deslizado desde la capa hacia la nuca.

El chico asintió en un leve movimiento, que sólo se podía haber apreciado de haber estado tan cerca de lo que estaba la pelirroja, observándola atónito y deslizando una de las manos que tenia en su cuello hacia su espalda provocando un estremecimiento en la chica que ella ni siquiera intento ocultar, haciendo que James sonriera complacido.

- Evans, te amo ... — pronunció finalmente sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos — y se que te lo he pedido tantas veces que no sería extraño que me odiases por pesado pero ... ¿quieres salir conmigo?

El Gryffindor la miró finalmente esperando la respuesta de ella que mantenía los labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa. Sus mejillas ardían más aun, y nunca fue capaz de explicar de donde salió la fuerza para que sus piernas siguieran aguantando su peso, su voz fuera capaz de salir de su boca y no ser consumida por el calor que sentía por dentro.

- ¿M-me estas pidiendo una cita, Potter? — preguntó sin saber de donde había sacado la osadía por contestar con otra pregunta.

- Te estoy pidiendo muchas citas, Lily Evans. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi nov ...

James sonrió como pudo al sentir como unos labios eran los causantes de que no pudiera terminar la frase. Le correspondió de la misma forma, mucho más apasionada que la anterior juntando esa vez sus lenguas, que se enzarzaron en un baile que solo ellos conocían y que iban aprendiendo a la vez que sus manos recorrían espaldas y brazos, provocando más de mil sensaciones que los tentaban a seguir.

**O**o**O**

- Lily ... — jadeó el chico al separar sus labios de los de ella — tengo que irme ya.

James acarició el cabello rojo de la Gryffindor que bajo la vista hasta clavarla en sus pies, sintiendo los pasos y los adioses de toda la gente que como ellos habían ido a despedirse hasta después de las navidades.

- Lily ... — la llamó de nuevo el sabiendo que dentro de poco iban a dar el señal de salida del tren que lo llevaría a casa de sus padres para pasar la navidad con sus mejores amigos ... pero lejos de ella.

La chica se echó a sus brazos abrazándolo fuerte y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Iba a ser menos de un mes pero aun así no quería ... no ahora que sabía con seguridad que él le correspondía y que siempre lo había hecho, no ahora que entendía las razones de su cambio de actitud, no ahora que le había confesado que la amaba y ella aun no había sido capaz de decírselo.

Gotas saladas empezaron a emanar de sus ojos que mantenía cerrados con fuerza, la misma fuerza con la que abrazaba a su chico. Le dolía, y sólo iba a ser por unos días. Sintió como él posaba delicadamente un beso sobre su cabellera y supo que era el momento de despedirse finalmente. Con lentitud aflojó la presión y lo miró a los ojos aun con las lágrimas derramándose de sus preciosos ojos.

- nos veremos prontos, y te escribiré ... — le prometió el mientras con una mano recogía una de esas gotas que se escapaban rebeldemente y la opuesta en la otra mejilla era capturada en un suave beso de él que consiguió estremecerla de nuevo. — te quiero ... siempre ... — le susurró antes de darle otro beso mucho más breve pero más intenso que los demás que a Lily se le antojo eterno.

James se separó de Lily y subió al tren después de recoger su baúl y mantenerse unos segundos ¿o fueron minutos? Mirando fijamente a su novia que sentía como su corazón se quebraba.

Lily le dio la espalda al tren cuando sintió que las ruedas metálicas empezaban a rodar por las vías. Las lágrimas volvían a brotar en silencio, en un horroroso mutismo que se apoderaba de ella a cada segundo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas ruborizadas, por una parte odiándose por no haber sido capaz de decirle al final a su chico lo que sentía por él. Porque aunque sabía que él ya lo sabía, quería decírselo pero no se sentía capaz. Decantó un poco hacía un lado la cabeza para poder ver de reojo algo del tren que ya estaba lejos ... muy lejos.

- Te amo James ... — pronunció en un silencio solemne el cual fue irrumpido por el minucioso y débil sonido de una lagrima al chocar contra al suelo al resbalar de una mejilla.

- yo más.

Lily se dio la vuelta completamente hasta chocar contra esos ojos castaños avellana que le quitaron la respiración y estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio al girarse tan deprisa al reconocer esa voz que distinguiría entre cien más, pero por suerte la agilidad de él la salvó cuando le pasó uno de los brazos por su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

La cabeza de ella daba mil vueltas sin entender la situación y tampoco sin querer hacerlo. James sonrió al ver que su objetivo de sorprenderla había sido conseguido, cuando arriba del tren había decidido quedarse a pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts junto a ella. Sólo junto a ella.

- James ...

- Me quedo contigo — dijo simplemente haciendo que ella sonriera de forma sincera y se abalanzase pasándole los brazos por el cuello llenando su rostro de lágrimas.

Lágrimas de felicidad y amor.

James la abrazó fuerte por la cintura y la elevó unos centímetros del suelo sin importarle que las gotas saladas que se desprendían de los únicos ojos que le quitaban el sueño, le mojaban el cuello. Sólo le importaba esas dos palabras que murmuraba Lily, una y otra vez, sólo para él, y que le llenaban el corazón completamente sintiendo que la pieza que faltaba dentro de él había sido encontrada.

- te quiero, te quiero, te quiero ...

**_... Fin ..._**

* * *

**N/A¡**Hola**! ... ¿**opiniones**¿**Que os ha parecido el final Como el capítulo anterio acepto todo tipo de reviews y críticas _siempre que no sean ofensivas_ **ùú).**

Besos de chocolate y reviews, please,

**_Sarah Black_**


End file.
